


Do You Want a Queer As Folk movie?

by Brynneth



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynneth/pseuds/Brynneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want a QAF movie?  It could happen!  Go to the link in this work and sign the petition going to Showtime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The link is here! Scott Lowell is asking for our help, so go sign! Thanks!

http://www.thepetitionsite.com/641/774/746/bring-back-queer-as-folk-to-celebrat-pa-gay-marriage/?taf_id=11199794&cid=fb_na


	2. Chapter 2

The petition is still going, so if you haven't signed, check out the link and leave your mark!


End file.
